parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dcolemanh's Thomas/Finding Nemo Parody Casts
Here are Dcolemanh's Thomas/Finding Nemo parody casts. Cast *Peter Sam as Nemo *Thomas as Marlin *Emily as Dory *James as Gill *Henry as Bloat *Mavis as Peach *Bertie as Bubbles *Madge as Deb *Oliver as Gurgle *Donald/Douglas as Jacques *Diesel as Bruce *Percy as Nigel *Gordon as Crush *Skarloey as Squirt *Stepney as Mr Ray *Diesel 10 as Chum *Daisy as Darla Sherman *Rosie as Pearl *Murdoch as A Crab *Dennis as Anchor *Stanley as Sheldon *Billy as Tad *Molly as Coral *The Giant Claw (made up Thomas Character) as The Blue Whale *Brake Vans as Jellyfish Forest *The Freight Cars as The Seagulls *George as The Anglerfish *Simba from The Lion King as Buzz Lightyear (seen on the floor at the dentist's office) *Nala from The Lion King as Jessie (seen on the floor at the dentist's office) *Taran from The Black Cauldron as Mr. Incredible (seen on a comic book) Parody Casts *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Finding Nemo Parody 1: Giving Birth To Peter Sam And Fleeing Devious Diesel *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Finding Nemo Parody 2: Thomas Takes Care Of Peter Sam *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Finding Nemo Parody 3: Thomas Tries To Help Peter Sam Trivia *Peter Sam will be pulling a dark green coach, a dark red coach, and three slate cars throughout every parody. *Thomas will be pulling Annie and Clarabel throughout every parody. *Emily will be pulling her two new coaches throughout every parody. *James will be pulling nine freight cars and a caboose throughout every parody. *Henry will be pulling a light red coach, a dark green coach, and two dark red coaches throughout every parody. *Mavis will be pulling five freight cars and a caboose throughout every parody. *Bertie will be carrying passengers throughout every parody. *Madge will be carrying loads throughout every parody. *Oliver will be pulling six freight cars and Toad throughout every parody. *Donald and Douglas will be pulling Rocky and the Breakdown Train while double-headed throughout every parody. *Devious Diesel will be pulling nine freight cars throughout every parody. *Percy will be pulling two mail cars and a caboose throughout every parody. *Gordon will be pulling his green and yellow Express coach, Connor's blue and white Express coach, his other green and yellow Express coach, Caitlin's purple and white Express coach and a black and dark green Express coach throughout every parody. *Skarloey will be pulling four freight cars and a caboose throughout every parody. *Stepney will be puling five freight cars and a caboose throughout every parody. *Diesel 10 will be running light throughout every parody. *Daisy will be running light throughout every parody. *Rosie will be pulling nine freight cars and a caboose throughout every parody. *Murdoch will be eight freight cars and a caboose throughout every parody. *Dennis will be pushing some freight cars throughout every parody. *Stanley will be pulling another Annie and another Clarabel throughout every parody. *Billy will be pulling two coal cars, a flatcar, and two boxcars throughout every parody. *Molly will be pulling two light red coaches throughout every parody. Category:Dcolemanh